LBiD and Washu in:GOD THEY WONT STOP!!!!
by James Death
Summary: The Lemon Busters in balck and Washu try to Rehab the worst Tenchi Authers off all time....Staring Jerrod Kace Merc Ashura and Dav cole plus Darax....R&R...


LBiN:The interagation  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own these guys....  
  
*we cut to an Padded cell in the satalite of The Lemon Busters in Black...Washu is in there with all the Infamas Tenchi Auther around*  
Washu:ok im here to se if you fit to Re-enter socitey...ok Rollcall..AA-Phucknut  
AA-Phucknut:*A deranged idiot in twelve Strait Jackets,he giggles insanely*  
Washu:ookkkaaaayyyyy.......Peter Suzuki  
Peter:*is a youth wereing jeans and T-shirt sitting there*:BordleyHere.....  
Washu:*nods*...ok,SSJ Kagato  
SSJ Kagato:ummm here i think no i dont..damn Whopping shovel....  
Washu:*sweatdrops*Riiiggghhhtttt.....,Jeff..oh wait he escaped and has disapeared....okay next is Washu Tentacules...  
WT:Here NOT MWHAHAHAHAHAHA*Dav and cole run in dreessed like the MiB and inject WT with a syrum*  
Dav:Dammnit that happens all the time!!!  
Cole:I know what you mean..he killed Rays freind Steve with his dinner tRay last week...  
Washu:Get back outside you two...  
D and C:Yes mam!!*run off*  
Washu:ok....Clayton..oh wait he is a normal writer.....well thats all i think....no we have a few more....Ray More  
Ray:*hooked on the paras in a strait jacket*THEY KEEP EATING ME THE MAGICAL WEENIES!!!!!!  
Washu:........well....lets move on Ahh yes Tankcop...  
Tankcop:*In 3 strait jackets*Oh YES!!! A Nobuyuki Sasami Lemon...  
Washu:ICK...ill take that as a yes....ok Gentleman.....  
Dav:wait we got onemore!!! *Throws Moff in there two*  
Moff:I WRITE Futurama *Santa follows*  
Santa:MY DWARFS WILL KICK YOUR.....  
Washu:settle down..do make me remove you vital Organs again..  
*The BAD Authers go silent*  
Washu:good...okay *Activates her Holo-Laptop and prints out some pics*ok Ray what do you see...?*shows ray a pic of two blods one crouching*  
Ray:*Cacklesing darkly:I see Sasami giveing Tenchi AHHHHHHHHHHH*Gets shocked by Taisers wich are in the hands of Dav,Cole and Kacee*  
Drag Girl Kacee:Gomon Neci Washu *Leaves*  
D and C :*Leave*  
Washu:ok AA...  
AA phucknit:I see EVIL lots of EVIL!!!! YOU AND TENCHI H-  
*Washu Taps a few keys AA-Phucknut gets crushed by a statue*  
Washu:ok Kagato...what do you see?  
Kagato:ummmmm.......blobs...  
Washu:*Facefaults*I think Jerrod got a Little carried away at captureing you..  
*AA-Phucknut laugh evily*  
Washu:SHUT UP *Orders a few Members of LBiB ,The Turk rank*..shut up or these guys can pound your face in....Ray??  
Ray:i see Mihoshi licking you *CENCERD*  
Tseng:*Comes in and blasts Ray*THAT IS F*CKING IT..*The Turks drag Rays Smokeing Corpse behind..the rest of the Authors go Quiet*  
Washu:Thank you...*Tseng leaves Jerrod comes in Kagato cowers in his chair*  
Jerrod:well Washu you go Dav and cole on the outside in the viewing chamber is the rest of the gang..one of these morons has a weapon....  
Tankcop:ASK THE FRIGGEN QUESTION....  
Jerrod:*Slams his Whooping shovel in the back of Tank cops head killing a few thousand Braincells...not like he would need them....*  
Washu:ok...Peter?  
Peter:I see a herd of Shetland ponies rideing over a vally....  
Washu:Peter your free to go!!  
Peter:Thanks....*Peter is escorted by Low level LBiDs out the cell*  
[Booth]  
Kacee:well ones dead the others gone...  
Ashura:i never like Ray More anyway....  
Tseng:well *Fixes his Officel LBiD*were the Lemon Busters in black...we dont get these free Uniforms for nothing...  
Darax:*Enters*Hi...i been asinghed to your group...  
Sonic:wellcome aboard fellow Hedgehog *Shakes hands With Darax the Hedgehog*  
Darax:whats are asighment  
*There ALL wereing MIB like Suits and sunglasser*  
Tseio-ohki:..not mutch..torture these Authers and see which one go fre and which ones suffer  
Angel:hey Guys look Washus Starting the Words Test  
All:*Rush over to the Window*  
Merc:Hot damn!!!!  
[cell]  
*we hear "stuck in the middle with you start to play*  
Washu:okay..im gonna say a word the tell em the next word that pops into your head...Glowing..  
Tankcop:Pussy....  
*we hear a Yell of Rage from Tseng*  
Washu:farm  
Kagato:ummm trains?  
Washu:car...  
AA Phucknut:Rape....  
Washu:*shudders*I only took this job to helpt mankind i only ETC  
Jerrod:Theres not hope for AA...  
Jim:*opens the door and steps in*ohh...im not missing this!!!!  
Washu:ok.....Sex  
Authers:*Whoops and cheer..*  
Washu:well..the next person not fit to live in Socity is AA....  
*Dav and cole Arive and Drag AA to a room Jim follows*  
[The "Death" room]  
*Dav and cole hand AA to Sabian and Angel who strap ,AA onto a table and gets a syringe*  
Angel:I hate these Exacutions...it gets you in bad mood...  
Sabian:Hey Jim found the LBiB guide yet*  
Jim:*Enters*I got it *Holds up a black book*  
Sabian:Ok....AA-Phucknut your a menece to human kind so thats why you are on this Table of dreath..  
Jim:*Lifts his glasses and takes a glance in the book*Your death is by Poison..you have be convicted off bad Lemon FanFics...may god have Mercy on your sowl..any last words Punk?  
AA Phucknut:Yeah I *CEEEEENNNNNNNCCCCEERRRRRDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*..yah Mama!!!  
Jim:*Snatches the Syringe from Angel and stabe AA-Through the hart..AA morths into a creature of Horror...a Teletubbe*  
Sabian:*Trying not to look at it*God thats Horrible..  
Jim:*Smerks*serves him right *Drags the body to the Air-lock*  
Angel:well back to the cell....  
[The cell]  
Washu:...okat lets try this......Whats your fav Word..  
Tankcop:Cum.  
Kagato:..acne  
WT:Sasamis CENCERD  
Washu:GOD MY EARS!!!!!  
Dav:Sounds like WT is out next....  
Tankcop:Did you know you have big Breasts?  
Washu:*Clearly hopeing to escape*.....  
Darax:*enters carying coffe..and a mug of acid*Drink up!!!  
Washu:*Takes a coffee*Thanks...  
WT:ACID!! *Drinks the Acid*  
All:oo!!!!!!  
Washu:*rubbing her Temples*okay...we have just one more..ARE THE HELL WITH IT *Pulls otu a ray gun and blasts the Remaining Authers*  
LBiB's:!!!!!!!!!!  
Washu:what??  
Dav:well..i never expected that  
*Some other LBID's come and clear up the body Washu leaves*  
Tseng:guys we got aAnother case...  
Jerrod:Class?  
Kacee:Stop an Orgy..  
All:DAMN!!!  
  
END  
Authers notes:well your probley saying "WHAT THE HELL!!"well thats from a serios called Lemon Busters in Black..a bunch of MSTers helping the earth by destroying Fics and there Authers....R&R....  



End file.
